The Persistence of Ivlet
by thetsunamifan
Summary: Dogz 2 and the Dog Island Crossover! Olaf returns to the Dog Island with Doluk and Petasi after Ivlet creates chaos on the Dog Island. Rated T for some violence.


Ivlet paced around his lonely lair, exasperated at his failure to conquer the Earth and the dogs that lived there. He was outsmarted every time by a _puppy_. Snarling, Ivlet sat down and took a deep breath. He just had to think. What would be the best route to success? A hologram depicted the island he had tried so hard to destroy. It showed the happy dogs exploring the island in peace and playing games with one another. What utter loathsome things dogs were. Wolves were much more superior to the lot of them. Ivlet recalled an excerpt from a book about a magical item similar to the Magic hat living on a certain island. The hologram jumped to a different location entitled, "The Dog Island." He saw villages of dogs and new landscapes here, and suddenly he saw it. Underground was the magical item the Ivlet read about, and its surface shone with the power it held within. Ivlet smirked. This should be very interesting...

Olaf, a male Shetland sheepdog, was startled out of a heavy sleep by the slamming of a door. His sister, Maria, his mother, Mar, and his father, Doluk, were waiting anxiously as a group of dogs barged into their home.

Olaf felt Petasi when the young anc jumped on his paw. "Olaf, you're finally awake."

"I am now," Olaf growled sleepily, "So what on earth is happening?"

Donatello approached where young Olaf sat waiting on his bed. "There is dreadful news, Olaf. A wolf has arrived at the Dog Island and is inflicting terror on all in its wake."

El Dorado joined in, "Aye, and this wolf ain't just any wolf. This is Ivlet, who has quite the history of wrongdoings on his name. His most vile evil doing took place on another island of dogs far from here. There, he stole the Magic Hat and used it spread his evil across the entire bloody island. Only a renowned young dog could save the island."

"There are injured dogs and animals on the Dog Island currently," Donatello barked sadly, "Ivlet is clearly after something, but what it is, no one knows."

"Why, I outta punch that wolf's snout right through his ugly face!" Petasi burst out. "I will go back and take a look," Olaf offered. "I have helped out the island before, I can do it again."

"Olaf, please, it's far too dangerous for you alone," Mar insisted. "You are still so young..."

"Don't worry, mom, I'll have Petasi with me," Olaf reminded her as he jumped off the bed with Petasi on his back. "El Dorado, please arrange another ship ride for us."

"I wanna go, too!" Maria spoke up. "Oh, please, please, pleeease, Olaf."

"NO, Maria," Mar growled at her daughter. "You are no longer sick, but you are younger and not as experienced as your brother."

Doluk padded up to his son's side as his family spoke. "I will go with Olaf," he barked at last.

"Oh, honey-" Mar began.

Doluk shook his head at his wife. "Please, Mar. We are talking about a wolf here, and if any of us are suitable enough for such a task, I do believe it would be me."

Mar whined, but eventually gave in. "I hate to lose you both again, but... this sounds serious. I trust you two will make it back with your tails intact."

After everyone was in agreement, father and son boarded the ship that was directed for the Dog Island. Luckily the ship survived the storm and arrived at the shore of Green Meadows safely. There, Doluk and Olaf departed the ship and El Dorado returned to Puroro Town with his crew. Olaf watched Dr. Potan make his way over.

"Olaf, I wish I could say I didn't know why you came," Potan barked sadly. "And Doluk, was it? It is an honor to meet you. Mar told me much about while I stayed caring for your daughter."

"Which I must not forget to thank you for," Doluk replied.

"Dr. Potan, is it true that Ivlet is wrecking havoc on this island?" Petasi asked.

"Yes, that is exactly it. That insane monster is somewhere on this island now, waiting for the right moment to strike and destroy us all."

"My father and I - and Petasi - will make sure that that never happens," Olaf assured the doctor.

"I am so glad you have come to save the day again," Dr. Potan told him, "If you need my assistance, or any of the other villagers, you know where we are."

The three heroes watched Potan until he disappeared back into Pupsville. "Let's start our search for this crook." Petasi marched for the direction of Gola Highlands. Shrugging, the other two followed close behind. There was no luck there or elsewhere, despite the destruction that proved his being there. But when they came upon Rune Village, all the dogs seemed mortified. Olaf ran up to his friend, McCoy, who crouched on the ground trembling in his fur.

"What happened here?" Doluk demanded.

"A-A huge wolf passed b-by... destroyed everything... attacked and threatened everybody..."

Olaf noticed that McCoy didn't even open his eyes at the stranger that spoke. Something that could drive even McCoy, a fearless and lion-hearted dog, to a state such as this was nothing to look over.

"Where did he go?" Petasi asked.

"Into the Caverns over there... don't go in there... he'll eat you alive."

"If we don't go after him now, he'll eat _everyone_ alive," Olaf pointed out. The team ran through the tight cavern that opened up into a small clearing. A dark cobra that once guarded the other side of it was knocked out on the ground. They passed it and swam across the square pool that led to the Ancient Grove. Blinding sunlight made Olaf squint, but soon his vision cleared. What he saw nearly made him choke on air.

A blue-and-white wolf with yellow-green eyes stood on the other side of the Ancient Grove. Olaf's heart began to pound even faster. He had never in his life seen a live wolf before, and now here one was, evil and prepared to tear him apart!

Ivlet narrowed his long, pointed eyebrows. "Are you perhaps here for my inevitable capture?" he sneered.

Petasi jumped into the open from behind Olaf. "Ew, it's even uglier in person!" Petasi exclaimed.

Ivlet's smirk disappeared. "You wretched fools, thinking you could obtain me. I am the most powerful being in the universe, and can never be stopped by such low creatures as yourselves."

"DO YOU WANNA GO?" Olaf had to hold Petasi back with his teeth around the anc's little bow. "BRING IT, WOLFY. I AIN'T AFRAID OF YOU. WANNA TUSSLE? LET'S TUSSLE!"

"Alas, so sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have time for childrens' games at the moment." With that being said, the wolf jumped off the edge of the Ancient Grove.

"WHAT?" Petasi screamed. They approached the edge and looked down and across the water. No wolf anywhere in sight.

"He dove straight down," Doluk barked. "He hasn't resurfaced yet, I believe. He won't last much longer."

When there was still no sign of the villain, Petasi grew agitated. "Can't you see, you fur-for-brains! It's a trick, and he's losing us! C'mon, he's gotta be down there. He have 'ta be missin' something."

Without further question, Olaf jumped in, followed by his father and Petasi. Olaf's eyes flew open at a vortex far below the surface. If Ivlet entered it... they would have no choice. Olaf dove first, and the other two followed. The strong current sucked Olaf inside and spun him around. After ten seconds of violent spinning and losing air, Olaf began to fear that coming down here was a mistake and they would never return. The pup's head began to get extremely dizzy. His jaws opened once more in hope of air, and he fell unconscious.

"Olaf... Olaaaaf... OLAF."

Olaf jumped up, spluttering water as he coughed it up from his lungs. Petasi hopped for joy. "He's aliiiive!"

Doluk patted his son's back with a paw. "Hang in there, kiddo."

Olaf opened his weary eyes. This scenery was unfamiliar. Before them was a spiraling path of short grass with steep cliffs on either side, offering them a span of about 10 feet to walk. Behind them was a small pond where Olaf assumed they arrived from.

"The triad survives! They journey onward into the unknown!" Petasi walked ahead, humming to himself. Olaf stood on unsteady paws and shook water droplets off his drenched pelt. After turning a few corners and twists, Petasi stopped dead. A wild animal was guarding the land further on.

"What on earth is that?" Petasi asked curiously. "I've never seen it before in my life."

"I believe that is a tiger," Doluk barked. "I've read descriptions of them in my novels and this is the exact portrayal. Like with any other wild animal, don't get too close."

Olaf waited until the beast fell asleep to sneak up on it and howl. He howled the loudest he could manage, and the tiger woke from fright and fainted. Soft footsteps sounding from above made them look up suddenly.

"This is very bad," Doluk growled softly. Tigers stood at the edges of the cliffs on either side of them, looking down with the desire in their eyes to hunt down their cornered prey. Petasi gulped and jumped on Olaf's back.

"RUUUUUNN."

"Yes, run!" Doluk agreed. The dogs ran as fast as their paws could carry them. Hungry, wild tigers leaped from their perches and pursued the dogs with unfaltering speed. A clearing surrounded by steep cliffs surrounded them suddenly. There was no escape. The dogs and anc watched as the tigers closed in.

"Olaf, if these are our last moments together, I just want you to know that I hate sharing a bed with you and YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY."

When all seemed lost, a faint cackling sound came from the sky. The tigers stopped and searched for the source of the peculiar new sound. Then the pitch of the cackling grew louder and sharper, and loud wails pierced the ears of the wild cats. Annoyed and slightly afraid, every last one of the tigers retreated back to escape the irritating noise.

"So who do we have to owe our lives to?" Doluk asked no one in particular. Everyone looked up, and looking down at them was the face of a little fox.

"Was it you who made those sounds then?" Petasi asked.

"Yes, it was I." The fox skipped down the rocky cliff-side and met with the dogs. "The name is Yore, I am a red fox and resident of the secret half of the Dog Island."

"Secret half, you say?" Doluk tilted his head.

"Yes, traveler. There are dogs down here as well, many of 'em. This is a spot divergent to the Earth, and not many people understand its existence. It is very rare that we have dogs of the upper world visit, even by accident."

"Have you seen a wolf pass through here?" Olaf asked.

"You mean that somber fellow with a harsh voice? Indeed, he trekked through here also. Did not show an ounce of fear for the band of tigers either."

"Where did he go?" Olaf continued.

"He went on to Mossy Plains, where the land is covered in a thick layer of green moss. Isn't a bad place to take a nap, let me tell you."

"We haven't the time for naps right now," Doluk told him. "Where is Mossy Plains?"

"Past this cliff here," Yore replied. "Come, I will show you."

The young fox led the team up the steep cliff and stopped when they reached the top. "Way, way beyond out there, y'see? Lotsa trees, lotsa moss. Have fun now."

Olaf watched Yore trot across the cliff and out of sight. On the other side of the cliff was a slope, so they would not have any trouble getting down. Olaf took the lead and bounded across the slope and the grass ahead, making for the direction that the dreaded wolf had gone. With no more trouble, they reached the wide mossy path surrounded by trees. Dark green leaves rustled above their heads as they continued forward, blocking out the sunlight and introducing them to a new, eerie atmosphere.

"Smells like nothing but leaves and moss here," Petasi complained. "It's so depressing here, too. Lemme see some action. I wanna pull those funky-looking eyebrows right off Ivlet's face!"

They stopped walking when a howl disturbed the silent damp air. "That's not far off!" Doluk snarled. "Let's hurry now."

The dogs did not stop running until they saw Ivlet on a hillside of moss. Under the wolf's paw was a shining white stone. Its light shone vibrantly and turned Ivlet's fur to a shimmering silver. "It is not the Magic Hat, but perhaps more than that. This is the Ardent Stone, buried here after its power was said to be too powerful for one dog. Once touched by a creature, its power is loyal to only that creature for the rest of its existence on Earth. At last I, the all-powerful and cunning Ivlet, am invincible!"

"The power held within that stone is beyond your comprehension," Doluk warned, "and can cause irreversible damage if used incorrectly. In other words... if used by _you_."

"You underestimate me, fool," Ivlet growled. "When I enslave this Earth and everything in it, I will be sure to leave all good things unscathed."

"What you call 'good' is nowhere near the word," Petasi claimed.

"I've had enough of all this talk. Let's see some more... _action_."

Rays of heat shot out from the magical stone in the dogs' directions. Olaf, who was quite fed up by all of this, dodged the lasers and lunged at Ivlet. But his jaws closed on nothing when the wolf teleported out of sight. Suddenly a weight closed around Olaf's scruff and the young Shetland sheepdog was thrown across the mossy ground and landed with a thud. When Olaf lifted his head up in a daze, he had a mouthful of moss.

Ivlet reappeared in front of Olaf and picked him up off the ground by his muzzle. Olaf was thrown once again and this time slammed his head into a tree. Ivlet was at the tree immediately after Olaf hit the ground. Ivlet held him down with a paw, digging his claws against Olaf's soft belly fur.

"Say farewell to your father," Ivlet snarled. Drool oozed from his lips as he bared his teeth and prepared to lunge. But before he could do so, teeth bit hard into Ivlet's back leg. The wolf reared up on his feet and swung at Doluk, who'd bitten him, and struck the dog's ear. Doluk crouched down, snarling, determined to protect his son if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Yeeah! Make a fur coat outta that jerk, Doluk," Petasi cheered.

Ivlet's curled lip fell back down. "Doluk?"

Doluk nodded. "Yes... do you recall, Ivlet, our last battle together with the wizards, Theophilus and Bartholemew?"

Ivlet's eyes glowed dangerously. Yes, he recognized this dog now. That courageous expression and eyes gleaming with adventure, this was the dog that Ivlet hated most of all. How could he make Doluk pay for what he'd done to Ivlet, taking away his power and humiliating him, sending him back through a vortex back to his world? And then, the perfect idea followed. He knew _exactly_ how to make this dog pay his due.

"Yes, I do recall. How could I ever forget? The day you retrieved the Magic Hat from my clutches and sentenced me to exile, I was forced to retreat to this island if I wanted another chance of gaining power and freedom. And now, Doluk, my nemesis, I shall have you feel the same pain. The pain of losing a loved one."

Ivlet walked toward Olaf, who was lying out cold in the moss. Doluk lunged again, but Ivlet forced him down again and bite deep into Doluk's front leg until it was unusable. Doluk cried out, trying to limp to his son's rescue, but was outmatched by a sadistic wolf.

"I won't let you put a claw on Olaf!" Petasi jumped in front of Ivlet and kicked his front toe. "He's my best friend, and I won't let you kill him!"

"Pffft." Ivlet smacked Petasi out of the way with a flick of one paw. He wanted to enjoy inflicting pain on Doluk. He wanted to ruin that pitiful dog's life. And what better way than murdering someone of blood-relation? Ivlet lifted his head and opened his jaws wide, lunged forward...

...and was knocked flat on the ground. Ivlet sprang to his paws and went face-to-face with Yore.

"Killing dogs is _not_ a kind thing to do, hmm?" Yore told him.

"Why should you care, you over-sized weasel?" Ivlet retorted, snorting hot breath against the fox's fluffy mane.

"Because they are visitors of the other half of the Dog Island, and they seem like kind dogs. You, however, have not given a kind word or action your entire time of being here."

"'Kind' is not in my dictionary," Ivlet growled. "Step aside, or you'll die, too."

"I will gladly die for an innocent civilian," Yore claimed, falling into battle position.

Ivlet rolled his eyes. "More work for me. Hmph." The evildoer bit into Yore's muzzle and began shaking him. When he let go, Yore did not fall, but instead lunged with a snarl at Ivlet. He dug his teeth into Ivlet's lower jaw, piercing through the wolf's tongue and chin. Ivlet yelped, but Yore refused to have mercy and let go. Ivlet's claws raked Yore's chest and the fox finally let Ivlet free. While Ivlet fell back in pain from his bleeding tongue, Yore went for the Ardent Stone.

"And just what do you think you can do with that?" Ivlet asked, his voice strange with the injured tongue. "The stone is loyal to me. Its power is _inside me_."_  
_

Yore realized that the only way to defeat the wolf was to destroy the stone itself. The fox was familiar with the tales referring to the Ardent Stone, and knew the consequences of destroying such a powerful thing. But to avoid letting an evil being become invincible and take control of the universe, he believed it was his duty to make the sacrifice.

Yore took the stone in his mouth and pressed his jaws down on it. Ivlet did not protest, believing that it was a false effort, but as the Ardent Stone began to glow and echo in its own way of protest Ivlet started to worry.

"No, _noo!_ Don't do that, fool!" Ivlet could feel the power being drained from his body. "_AHHHH, STOP!"_

There was a sharp clack, and a shower of light. Then silence...

...

"Olaf, you're just a bunch of miracles all wrapped up in one dog!"

Amalia nuzzled her boyfriend as she praised him for his heroic actions. "Amalia, Doluk already said that Yore saved us from Ivlet. He's the one who sacrificed himself, not me."

"But you returned here with Petasi and your father, swam into a vortex underwater, outran a band of tigers, and confronted Ivlet yourself. You're a true hero, if you ask me."

Olaf and Amalia walked back to where Doluk stood with the villagers of Pupsville. Olaf picked up on what his father was saying:

"I met Ivlet when I was only my son, Olaf's, age. I was with my welsh corgi friend, Victor, when we gave Ivlet a visit in his jail cell. He tricked us into giving him the Magic Hat, and so the cause of all the mayhem on the island was due to my friend and me. Victor was ashamed of himself, enough that he put himself behind bars and stayed there until I defeated Ivlet and the chaotic dragon with the wizards in the Dimension Rift. After that, peace was restored and I could finally convince Victor to come back out. I received the Magic hat from my father and was told to use it only for good, which reminded me of Beat, my close friend who represented the good part of the Magic hat. I had fun on the island with Victor since then, taming the wild animals and using the Magic hat for its one true purpose - creating world peace."

"What made you leave your home island?" Alex asked Doluk.

"It was when a beautiful young traveler from another island came to ours to visit. I fell in love at first sight, and I could tell that she felt the same. That traveler is now my wife, and we had a pup, Olaf."

The villagers gazed in Olaf's direction, who shied away at all the attention.

"I would never have imagined that Ivlet would return," Doluk continued. "I will tell you what happened after Yore sacrificed himself for the safety of the world. Apparently, by destroying the stone, you destroy the holder of the stone as well. Ivlet lit up to a bright silver and exploded before us all into drifting flakes of fur. I am fairly certain to say that that is the last anyone will ever see of Ivlet."

As Doluk finished his story, Olaf looked back at Amalia, whose eyes were wide with awe. "My father is the true hero," Olaf murmured.

After saying farewell to his friends (including Yi Lu, who was overjoyed to see his former apprentice who was now a Sniff Master), Olaf, Doluk and Petasi returned to Green Meadows. El Dorado was waiting on his ship, ready to board the passengers again.

"Wow, Doluk," Petasi said to Olaf's father, "I had no idea you were a legend! How could you keep this a secret from your family?!"

"Mar knows, but Maria and Olaf didn't. I reckon I might tell Maria so that she isn't left out." Doluk smiled. "I can tell you more of my adventures when we return home to them."

"I can't wait! And you, too, Olaf! You became a Sniff Master, but your dad saved the world! But be pretty embarrassing for you."

Olaf rolled his eyes and smiled down at the anc as it teased him.

"Olaf is quite something, Petasi," Doluk barked suddenly. "He saved his sister, and that motivation and determination on Olaf's part is astonishing in itself. He obtained the legendary flower from a dinosaur fossil when I couldn't manage it. That took a truly brave dog, and only Olaf could pull that off."

"Wh-What? I helped, too!" Petasi chirped.

Olaf licked his friend. "We know. You were brave, too."

Doluk blocked their path before they could walk up the board that led into the ship. "Olaf, back there with Ivlet. If Yore had not come and saved us, which was very likely, then Ivlet might have taken your life. I failed to protect you, and as humiliating and disappointing as it is for me to say, it made me feel as if I failed at a father. I never wanted you to get hurt."

Olaf nuzzled Doluk's muzzle. "It wouldn't have been your fault. I love you, dad."

"I love you," Doluk licked Olaf's forehead.

"Aww, can we save the sappy stuff for back home?" Petasi whined

"Yes, you're right, Petasi," Doluk smiled at the young heroes. "Let's go home."


End file.
